Cemas dan datang
by opurple
Summary: Kei Tsukishima bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Tetsuro Kuroo tiba-tiba datang. Tapi kalimatnya tertelan begitu yang ditanya-tanya memeluknya erat. Sampai tidak sadar bahwa Akiteru, kakak kandungnya—sedang memandangi Tetsuro Kuroo dengan mendongak, dan imajiner kalimat 'Aku di sini. Kau tak lihat huh, kunyuk' tercetak jelas di jidatnya. —Kurotsuki / may it warm your heart.


"Satu poin sama dengan seratus poin ya, Tsukishima?!"

Tsukishima Kei tersenyum, dan mengangguk. — _Satu sama dengan seratus, huh_? Entah sihir apa yang sudah Tetsuro lakukan karena kalimatnya selalu terngiang dibenak Kei. Tapi bahkan Hinata Shoyo saja mafhum jika Tsukishima Kei tidak jauh-jauh dengan seorang Tetsuro Kuroo.

* * *

 **Cemas.**

By **opurple.**

Kurotsuki | Rated T | Romance, slice of life, fluff | drabble

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **Warning:** slash, unbetaed, possibly typo, _**dldr!**_. Kontain **_spoiler_ ** bagi yang tidak membaca manga-nya.

 **Mini note:** Edited, and being corrected by AiMalfoy

* * *

Mereka masih lelah setelah pertandingan 5-set, tapi begitu sampai di markas Nekoma, Tetsuro Kuroo berkesih kukuh ingin menonton pertandingan Karasuno, yang pertama kali mereka masuk ke babak final pertandingan musim semi. Tidak mungkin langsung lari ke Miyagi, jadi dengan ponsel canggih masa kini, Tetsuro melakukan _streaming_.

"Ah, mereka di set terakhir." Adalah hal pertama yang diucap Tetsuro.

Dan yang kedua adalah, "Aw Megane-kun, tak sia-sia aku selalu mengajakmu latihan, eh." _Dan aku bangga padamu sayang_ —yang tentu saja ia lanjut dalam hati.

"Si nomor punggung 11, memiliki refleks yang cepat, dia melakukan peningkatan sebesar itu." Yamamoto ikut nimbrung, dibelakang Tetsuro.

"Pada dasarnya dia sudah pintar, dan dia mengandalkan informasi, bukan seperti kalian yang mengandalkan intuisi." Yamamoto tertawa, sindiran kapten memang yang terbaik.

"Yah mau gimana lagi 'kan, akulah _Ace_ di sini, kemanapun bola pergi aku langsung mengikutinya seperti— _kaboom_." Yamamoto berbangga diri, dan sang kapten mendengus.

"Hei aku yang _Ace_ ya Yamamoto-san!" Teriakan Lev yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan sayang.

Ia kembali fokus, tak dihiraukan membernya yang berkeluh capek dan lapar. Matanya terus mengikuti kemanapun sang surai pirang melakukan gerakan. Dan ia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya begitu melihat jari itu, jari milik kekasihnya, miliknya, terbalut perban luka. "Kei..."

Bagaimana tidak ia cemas, Tsukishima Kei berada di baris depan, dengan _spike_ gila milik Ushijima, dan Sugawara sama sekali tidak membantu dengan defense miliknya yang kurang. Bukan berarti ia menyalahkan teman-teman Karasuno, hanya saja, Kei—butuh istirahat. Sial, di akhir set seperti ini, kenapa Shiratorizawa semakin menggila saja.

Yang pertama menyadari adalah Kageyama, sedang Hinata masih mengagumi block milik Kei yang kala itu mirip—si tidak punya alis—Aone-san dari Dateko. "Ku pikir... Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tangannya Tsukishima."

.

.

"!"

.

.

Tetsuro Kuroo berlari secepat yang ia bisa, abai pada teriakkan Yamamoto dan Lev yang mempertanyakannya, pun Kenma yang masih tertegun belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia belum memiliki lisensi mengemudi, tapi dengan nekatnya ia membawa mobil milik keluarganya. Pikiran, dan tubuhnya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Miyagi. Ponselnya berbunyi, dua notifikasi pesan dari Kenma, dan... Bokuto? Tetsuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu dengan sedikit penasaran ia membuka.

 _Tsukki. Maksudku, aku menonton pertandingannya, nampaknya ia dalam masalah. Apa aku harus ke sana, sebagai penggantimu—yah kalau kau lelah sehabis tanding ngomong-ngomong._

Pesan sialan itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Sudah tidak rahasia lagi bahwa Bokuto, juga memiliki ketertarikan pada Tsukishima Kei. Bahkan sejak pertama kali di _camp_ pelatihan musim panas waktu itu. Bokuto Koutarou yang membujuknya untuk mengajak Tsukishima Kei bergabung di Third Gymnasium.

 _Tidak perlu, aku sedang perjalanan ke sana._

Balasan dari Bokuto tidak membutuhkan waktu lama; _as expected from a carrying boyfriend huh. Padahal ku pikir aku akan memiliki kesempatan lagi._

 _Jangan harap._

.

.

Tetsuro Kuroo sampai di Sendai Gymnasium, melihat Karasuno dengan poin mereka 8 - 4. Miris, Kageyama dan Hinata yang hanya duduk di _bench_ , jangan sampai mereka kalah setelah Kei mengerahkan semua usahannya. Tangan Tetsuro mengepal secara tak sadar.

Tetsuro buru-buru lari ke ruang kesehatan begitu berpapasan dengan Shimizu sebelumnya. Tak dipedulikan lagi dengan tata krama dan yang lainnya, ia mendobrak pintu ruang kesehatan. "Kei!" nafasnya terengah sehabis berlarian.

 _ **Badump**_

—Kei Tsukishima tertegun, jantungnya dipaksa mempompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia kira ini hanya halusinasi karena ia terlalu lelah. Tapi bukan, setidaknya setelah Tetsuro memeluknya dengan erat. "K-Kuroo-san...?" matanya berkedip beberapa kali, "...kenapa kau—ada di sini?"

Jemari-jemarinya yang dibalut perban digenggam Tetsuro, lalu jari-jari itu dituntun untuk mendekati bibir sang pelaku. Kei memerah sampai ke telinga-telinganya. "K-K-K-K-UROO-SAN!" Dan dipukulnya kepala sang pelaku dengan bantal keras yang ia temukan diruang kesehatan itu.

"Ack!" Tetsuro mengaduh, tapi ia lega.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" alisnya berkedik, dan ditatapnya Kei dengan intens, "...sudah jelas 'kan? Sebagai seorang keka—"

"EHEM!"

 _ **Gulp!**_ —telak.

Tetsuro menoleh, dan palu imajiner memukulnya begitu didapatinya sang kakak ipar, ah—maksudnya Akiteru, kakak kandung Kei—sedang memandanginnya dengan mendongak, dan imajiner kalimat 'Aku di sini. Kau tak lihat huh, kunyuk?!' tercetak begitu jelas di jidatnya.

"Eh, Akiteru-san," cepat-cepat Tetsuro membungkukan badan, "...lama tak berjumpa." Tak ada jawaban—dan Tetsuro pun tak mengharapkannya. Dan Kei sudah begitu paham tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Nii-san, sudahlah—kau boleh keluar. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Delikan telak berasal dari Akiteru bisa dirasakan Tetsuro sebelum pria itu menutup pintu ruang kesehatan. Yah, bagaimanapun Akiteru tidak pernah menolak permintaan adik kesayangannya itu huh.

Pusatnya kembali fokus pada Kei, ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengacak rambut pirang itu lembut. Coklat lembut bertemu oranye terang, mencalak. Seolah percik-percik rindu memang sedang mengobar di masing-masing mata mereka. Tapi coklat itu lebih dulu berpaling, membuat Tetsuro secara tidak sadar kecewa.

"Jadi—Kuro-san belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah itu—tubuhku tiba-tiba sudah sampai sini begitu melihatmu cidera. Gimana dong?" nada jahil dan memprofokasi kembali hadir di bibir Tetsuro. Sedikit banyak mencairkan suasana.

"Ha!" jeda yang disengaja, "...Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku jika begitu."

Tetsuro tertawa, "Sama-sama sayang." berapa kali pun ia memanggilnya sayang, Kei Tsukishima masih belum terbiasa. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memadam dan sudut bibir Tetsuro ikut tertarik.

Badannya ia condongkan, dan tangannya beristirahat di ranjang masing-masing sisi dari posisi Kei yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidur. Begitu dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, Tetsuro tercenung karena bulir-bulir kristal dari mata cantik itu menetes perlahan.

"P-padahal sebentar lagi." Suara Kei sedikit tersedak, "Sebentar lagi kita akan menang. Kenapa—kenapa—"

"Ssst—" kedua tangannya beralih untuk menakup pipi Kei, ia dekatkan, lalu dikecupnya kedua mata tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku yakin duo aneh itu tidak akan membiarkannya, bukan?" diberikannya senyum terbaik miliknya untuk sang kasih.

Kei mengangguk. Benar, terakhir kali Kei meninggalkan pertandingan, Kageyama dan Hinata hanya di _bench_. Tapi—Kei yakin, mereka berdua tidak akan diam sekalipun mereka lelah setengah mati. Benar kata kakaknya, Akiteru. "Percayalah pada timmu."

Tetsuro mengecupnya tanpa peringatan, matanya terbelalak tiba-tiba namun kemudian ia ikut melembut dengan teduh yang Tetsuro ciptakan. Dan tautan bibir mereka tidak lepas sekalipun gerakannya tidak berubah. Begitu lembut, namun memabukkan. Dan di sela-sela itu, Kei mendengar bisikkan cinta. Ia pun membalasnya.

.

— _Terima kasih untuk menjadi dirimu_. Adalah apa yang Tetsuro Kuroo pikirkan.

.

Dan— _Aku lega aku punya kamu_. Adalah apa yang Kei Tsukishima pikirkan.

.

.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake.**

"Sialan kau kucing liar kampret!" tangan-tangan Akiteru terkepal, api imajiner berkibar-kibar disekitarnya.

Karena cemas ia ingin kembali menemui adiknya, eh begitu mau membuka pintu malah sudah disambut dengan adegan laknat yang dimana—sumpah. Akiteru ingin sekali membunuh Tetsuro Kuroo saat itu juga.

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! review dan salam kenal!**


End file.
